Shrouded Appearances
by Khentkawes
Summary: Takes place during the Shroud. Daniel and Merlin discuss truth of spirit.


Shrouded Appearances

Summary: While preaching Origin to a group of innocent villagers, Merlin and Daniel discuss truth of spirit and prepare for the next stage of their plan. Takes place during The Shroud.

Spoilers: Meridian, The Quest Parts 1 & 2, and The Shroud

Notes: My sincerest apologies to any of you who have yet to see Shroud. Has anyone else wondered how Daniel and Merlin got along while they were sharing one mind? This is mostly a response to the one line Daniel reads from the book of Origin early in the episode. It seemed rather appropriate.

* * *

_What are we thinking? Merlin, you do realize that I am actually preaching to these people, right?_ When he stopped to think about it, Daniel was more than a little appalled at what he was doing. 

**Daniel, you must relax. This is only temporary, until your friends come for us. Then we can finally execute our plan. In any case, we will not harm these people. We will shield them from the teachings of Origin as much as we can.**

_Yeah, and remind me again why we're doing this? I mean, we have them convinced. The way we're making Origin sound, I'm almost convinced._

**You have doubts, my friend. That is understandable, considering the difficulties we have faced, and considering your time as an Ascended. But we must follow the plan we have set in motion.**

_Merlin, I know what the plan is. But, why do we have to deceive these people? Can't we just tell them the truth, expose Origin for what it really is?_

Daniel heard Merlin's irritation in his mind. Sometimes, Merlin seemed to lose patience with the man whose mind he had chosen to share. When he spoke, it was as if he was trying to explain a simple concept to a young and troublesome child. And in a way, he was. Daniel freely admitted that he was very young by Merlin's standards.

**If we turn these people away from Origin, Adria will know. She will realize we have deceived her and will stop us from successfully implementing our plan. We cannot reveal our true purpose to her. It is the same reason we cannot go to your friends directly, Daniel. We must keep up appearances in order to convince her that you have completely submitted to her will.**

Daniel winced at the words. He knew all of this. But it didn't make it any easier to pretend he had betrayed his own beliefs and submitted to the power of the Ori.

Daniel let out a mental sigh of frustration and he could feel Merlin's sympathetic smile.

**In time, my young friend, we will succeed. But you must be patient.**

Daniel nodded his agreement before returning his full attention to the villagers gathered around him. He hoped this was the last planet he would have to "convert." He continued his sermon as though the debate with Merlin had never taken place.

"Aryan then took off the mask and revealed his face. Your appearance matters not, he said, only the truth of spirit in your heart."

Daniel felt Merlin's gentle chuckle as the Ancient realized why Daniel had chosen that particular passage.

**A nice passage, my friend. I particularly liked your translation.**

Daniel allowed himself a smile. "Truth of spirit." It was the same term Morgan had used on the Parchment of Virtues. "Only those possessing truth of spirit may win the prize concealed beyond the reach of the flawed and tainted." The passage Daniel had just read from the book of Origin seemed like a fitting comparison to his current situation. His actions and his appearance were a mask meant to conceal, but that mask could not change who he was. No matter how the next few days played out, Daniel could take comfort in that fact.

**Oma was right about you, Daniel. You are wise beyond your years.**

_Thank you, Merlin. I just hope that I'm wise enough to make this plan work. And that it does not turn out to be a mistake._ Daniel sighed again. _Either way, I want to thank you for helping me…and for believing in me._

Merlin smiled. **It has been an honor to know you, young one. And I believe your truth of spirit will continue to serve you well.**

Both Daniel and Merlin vanished in a flash of light, and they knew that their plan was about to be set into action. _Well_, Daniel thought, _here goes nothing_. He stifled a mental laugh as Merlin raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar earth phrase.

Suddenly standing onboard the Odyssey, Daniel saw Mitchell and Teal'c in front of him.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" Daniel's voice expressed all of the irritation and impatience he could no longer suppress.

Mitchell fired the zat, and Daniel crumpled to the floor. In the last moments before he joined Daniel in unconsciousness, Merlin chuckled and thought to himself that if anyone could convince the Ancients to act, it would be his stubborn young friend.

**I wish you well on your continuing journey, Daniel Jackson.**

fin**  
**

* * *

A/N: So you read it. Was there something that you found interesting? Cool? Confusing? Thought-provoking? Annoying? Stupid and unbelievable? Well, let me know about it. Thanks for reading.  



End file.
